Season 2 Episode 22
by HCCG
Summary: If I was a writer for the show this is how I would end the season this year.


The case was finally over. Three weeks of working 12 hour days and some nights trying to catch the killer.

The victim worked on a construction site, he was the foreman, and his body was found in cement that for some reason had not cured. It was the only reason the body was found at all.

Everyone was sure it was mob related except Beckett who was sure it wasn't. Her rationale being the mob would not mess up and leave the body on the site. Beckett and Castle, Ryan and Esposito worked dead end after dead end until finally a break. A witness, who had been scared to came forward, finally did. He supplied enough information that a suspect could be identified.

Turns out the case was nothing more nefarious than a disgruntled co-worker who was upset he had not being made foreman on this job. He had gotten into a fight with his boss and knocked him backwards. The victim fell 4 stories and was killed. The suspect panicked buried his boss in some newly laid cement. Unfortunately for the suspect the temperature did not cooperate and the cement did not harden over night as it normally does.

Open and shut really. In retrospect probably the easiest case they had had together. For Rick Castle though this case was different. Since there was so much down time and so few leads for most of the case, he had plenty of time to reflect. Mostly he thought of her. Her style of interrogation, the way she handled both suspects and victims families. How she was so sure of herself when she ordered Ryan and Esposito and even himself to perform some task.

He wanted to incorporate more of this into the next Nikki Heat novel so he was really concentrating on the details. Only problem was that while he would continually remind his brain that his concentration on Beckett was purely professional, his heart was not cooperating anymore.

He was starting to notice that lately, while he was watching her do her work, he had begun to think about what it would be like to go out on a date with her. Maybe take her to a play or a movie. To pick her up and go to dinner, he wondered what they would talk about in the cab or while they were eating. The really odd thing about him imaging such mundane things is that normally when he thought of Beckett, the were definitely NOT eating dinner or watching a movie. This utter betrayal of his mind was beginning to freak him out.

About a week into the case he had gone out on a date with Patricia Connelly an old friend of his. He estimates that this is when his mind really started to mess with him. All he could think about was how he wished it was Beckett sitting across from him at the table. He wondered what she was doing that night and if she was alone. At least twice Patricia had to ask him if he was alright. He felt terrible really, but cut the night short. What the hell was happening to him. He had a very attractive woman sitting with him and she was ready, willing, and able. An easy score. Yet he did not want to close the deal. He spent the next day angry at himself and wondering how he could fix this apparent new found weakness of his.

He was sure of one thing though, he was going to have to act on what he was feeling soon or he would go crazy.

Kate had noticed that Castle seemed a little distracted the past couple of weeks. She initially assumed it was the book and his writing, but lately she had been catching him watching her. This was not unusual of course, but the way he was watching her felt different. She would look up and see these big doe eyes looking at her and she couldn't help feel her heart race a little. Sometimes she could swear he had a school boy crush on her, not that she minded really, but it was out of character for super stud Richard Castle.

When he had a date with on old friend, he had bragged about how hot the woman he was going out with was to Esposito and Ryan all day at the precinct. However the next day when the guys asked for details he had said nothing other than it went badly and he was home by nine. Kate could not help following their conversation and she also could not help the relief she felt at his description of the evening.

She had smiled at him when he came over to her desk that morning but he seemed so mad about something that she left him alone. Something was up with him but she was not about to ask what it was.

Rick was at home making breakfast on Saturday morning. Beckett's said he was not needed as all she and the guys would be doing was some paperwork. Martha was away for the weekend so it was just Alexis and himself. He hoped she wasn't busy because he did not want to spend the day alone. Alone meant thinking and thinking meant Beckett.

As Alexis came downstairs he thought he would corner her early. "Hey kiddo, how you doing?" "Fine Dad, big day though, me and some friends are gonna get some Christmas shopping done."

Great thought Rick, what was he going to do all day now. "Alright pumpkin, just sit down and I will make you some breakfast before you go."

Saturday dragged along, writing was going nowhere and for all his resources he could find nothing to do or anyone to hang out with. About fifty times he picked up his cell to call her but he could not get up the nerve?. What the hell was wrong with him he thought for the hundredth time that week? Why could he not just dial a phone and ask a girl out on a date? Although in all honesty he knew the answer. He would not be able to handle it if she said no.

Around 3:00pm he was just about to turn on the tube and see if there was anything worth watching when his phone rang, it was Beckett. He could feel his pulse quicken as he stared at his caller id. Maybe there was a case or maybe she just wanted to talk to him. Yeah right, he thought.

"Castle", he answered. "Hey Castle, me and the guys were just finishing up and they were wondering if you wanted to come down and play some poker and pick us up some pizza on the way over?" Beckett's voice sounded nice but he heard the slightest bit of hesitation in it.

"Just the guys or you as well? I mean do you want me to come down and play cards too?" He sounds almost desperate and he knows it, what a chump he feels like. "I can stick around for a few hands if that is what you mean" she said. "It is and I am on my way, see you soon." Rick hangs up and practically runs upstairs to change.

After finishing up the last of the paperwork on the construction case, Ryan and Esposito were ready to go, the day was still young, but Beckett having nothing better to do suggested poker and pizza. Seeing Beckett's mood that day, the guys could tell she was a little lonely so the looked at each other and said sure they would stay. When she suggested maybe they needed a fourth they both knew right away who she wanted there. She asked them if they knew anyone, when finally after making her sweat thru a couple of detectives and a few patrolman's names they arrived at Castle, they could see here perk up.

She seemed happier as soon as she closed her phone and the guys almost laughed at her, but rather than get beat up they chose not to.

Kate had to admit it was more fun with him around. He was a goof and a big kid, but he was fun. He made her laugh, something that no man had ever been able to make her do. She just felt different with him around. She knew the guys saw right through her just now but strangely enough she didn't care. She was glad he was coming.

She excused herself and went to the ladies room to make sure she looked ok. As she looked in the mirror she smiled and thought to herself, who has the high school crush now?

She was just walking back when she saw Castle talking to the guys. He must have flown from his apartment as it had only been an hour since the call. With him he brought four large pizzas and enough drink selections for the whole department. He was nothing if not generous she thought.

He stopped listening to what Ryan was saying as soon as he saw her. She looked right at him and gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Almost as quickly it was gone, it was as if she realized she was doing it and felt embarrassed. He smiled back and never took his eyes off of her.

"So Ryan was just saying everything is done, case closed, and it is time for him to take some of my money." "So what about you, feeling lucky tonight Det. Beckett?" Rick waited for her answer hoping it would be something saucy, instead she replied. "Not particularly, but I never have a problem taking your money Castle" "Whatever you say Det. Just don't come crying to me when you can't pay your rent next month"

Something seemed different as they were playing cards. Neither of their minds was in the game and it showed, they were both losing and Ryan and Esposito were loving every minute of it. He couldn't stop thinking about missed opportunities and she couldn't stop thinking that maybe for once in her adult life she should just tell someone she cares about how she feels. Castle was feeling desperate, Beckett was feeling apprehensive.

What made tonight different for them? Was it the lack of a case to distract them? Was it that they both finally realized that maybe all the jokes and double entendres needed to end and they should just give it a shot? Where they reading each others minds, because every time Beckett looked up, he was staring at her and vice versa.

Make a move Castle, she thought to herself, because I can't do it. I can not be made a fool of.

Rick knew she would never make the first move and he prayed for the courage to do it himself.

About an hour into the game, something snapped inside of Rick, he couldn't take it anymore. He was a man for God's sake, not some teenager with a crush, now act like one he thought.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he stood up quickly, maybe a little too quickly as everyone looked startled. "Hey can we take five guys, I need to stretch my legs a bit?" "Oh, and Beckett can I talk to you for a second"

She followed him to the interrogation room and he quickly shut the door. He seemed in a hurry and Kate wondered what he was up to.

"Ok", he began. "Beck--- no I mean Kate, there is something I need you to know, something I need you to know right now. If I don't let you know this now I probably never will, so here goes." "What is it Cast……." Before she could say another word he pulled her to him, he looked in her eyes with a mixture of trepidation and amazement, and he lowered his mouth to hers.

It started tentatively, just his lips against hers, she did not respond at first. For a split second he wondered if he had made a mistake, then slowly almost hesitantly she parted her lips. She slid her arms around his neck and they kissed with an impatient urgency that astounded them both. They had waited almost a year for this moment and they both wanted to savor it.

He embraced her waist and she clung to his neck like they were drowning, and in truth they were. When it finally ended, they pulled apart only slightly, their breathe was one. When she spoke it was with some difficulty "What….", she started, he interrupted her "What? Is that a good what or bad what?", he asked. He knew that the next few seconds would either complete him or break him and he was scared. Kate looked directly into his eyes, never realizing how perfectly blue they were until this moment and breathed "What took you so long, Castle?"

The smile in her eyes and on her lips was the last thing he saw as she pulled his head down to her waiting lips.

Esposito and Ryan stood there for a second before Ryan said "Hey you think they forgot this was two-way glass?" "Bro, I don't think they care, oh and by the way you owe me $20 bucks," Esposito said as they walked away.


End file.
